Pretty Girl
by OniAkamari
Summary: Song Fic. Based on RPC couple Neikan and Hari.


**Author's Note: **Song Fic to _Pretty Girl_ based on the lives of my _Naruto_ RPC Neikan, and my friend's RPC Hari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Naruto_ 'verse, Hari, or the song used in this fic

* * *

"Hari-chan! Come back!" Neikan cried as he ran after the blue haired girl. Water dripped from his clothes as tears leaked from her eyes. "I didn't mean it Hari-chan, come back!"

"You scoundral! Neikan I saw you with her! Don't lie to me!" she sobbed as she continued her retreat, Neikan hot on her heels.

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

Hari ran away from her boyfriend. How could he, how could he kiss that girl? She sobbed as she ran, her legs carrying away from the man who haunted her mind. The memories they shared running through her head... did they all mean so little to him?

He promised! He had promised he was going to be with her! He said it, and she so stupidly believed him. He said he would stop his flirting, and she accepted that, that it was over.

_And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head._

The memories they shared ran through her mind. Their first date. Their first kiss. Every time they shared together from the moment they left the academy with Netami ran through her mind. Her blue eyes swelled with tears she brushed off, ignoring the shouts of the brunette behind her.

How could he? She thoughtlessly moved her hands as she ran and shot the water from her palm behind her. How could he toy with her? She loved him! Wasn't love enough for him?

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

They had warned her, everyone had warned her. They warned her of his ways for ages, and she said she trusted him. That she could see the good side he hid from others. And she was wrong. Damn Neikan, damn them all!

She hated him. That bastard had toyed with her like that. For years she loved that priest and for years he was an unloyal bastard, going behind her back.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

The chase had ended, the water had stopped him once more. Hari stopped running and looked up to the sky. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, crying on the grass of the clearing. She wanted to forget him. To make him go away.

Where was a rival when you needed him? "Tentai you lucky bastard," she cried hitting the ground with her fist. All of that, those years of hate towards Tentai had lead her to a bitter end. Neikan was hers and now he wasn't.

_And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head._

But she couldn't make Neikan go away. Neikan. Her team mate Neikan. Her friend Neikan. Her love Neikan. She couldn't just make those disappear all together. Hadn't there been any mutual feelings there? Was it always one sided love?

She looked down at her skirt and whimpered. Love. He told her he loved her on countless occasions. What had changed? What had that shrine maiden done to change that?

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

Hari put her face in her hands and continued to let out her tears in the clearing. Memories of the good times they had spent continued to flood her. She remembered falling for his looks in the academy those years ago.

How those pety feelings had changed. Her crush had grown to love before she knew it had even happened. And now she was crushed and there was no coming back from it. Hari's face was red and her eyes were damp with tears, damn Neikan.

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

It was like Neikan was going to haunt her. She saw his face in her mind when she shut her eyes. She could practically smell the insence that lingered on him from his shrine duties.

"Hari-chan!" And now it was like she could actually hear his voice calling to her once more, an echo of her mind.

_Pretty girl... Pretty girl...  
Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: You can never get him out of your head._

"Hari-chan! Listen to me! It was a mistake I swear! This isn't my fault Hari-chan believe me!" Neikan came running toward the crying girl. He took her hand from her face and spun her to look at him.

The tears streammed down her face from her deep blue eyes. "Neikan no! It's over! I saw you two together! No more games Neikan! No more! It's over!" Hari shouted and squeezed her eyes tight to block him out, only to be haunted by the images of her mind.

_It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind._

Soaking wet, with tears of his own, Neikan pulled Hari close to him in a tight embrace. "Hari-chan...Hari-chan I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. Hari-chan you have to believe me," he whispered as he softly moved her blue bangs so their eyes could meet. "Please...believe me."

"Neikan..."

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
It's the way that he makes you feel._

Hari looked into his stormy grey eyes, one of those traits that had made her fall for him the first time. Her hate and loathing was ebbing away as he held her and looked into her eyes.

He pulled her closer again and brought his lips to hers in a kiss. Not the kiss of lust he usually gave her. A kiss of passsion and sorrow and regret. Hari let her eyelids flutter as she felll into the kiss before they broke apart.

_It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

"Hari-chan..."

"Neikan-kun..." the two whispered each others names as they held the other close against them, afraid they would disappear once more.

_Pretty girl... Pretty girl...  
Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: You can never get him out of your head._


End file.
